Hemkomsten
by PEPPARKAKSSMET
Summary: En rolig twist på Twilight.


Jordache Naran E12

Fanfiction

_§Om Jag kunde drömma (Twilight)_

_KAPITEL 1_

Hemkomsten

"_Oroa dig inte, det kommer att gå bra."_

Sa hon.

"_Jag älskar dig mamma."_

Hon kramade om mig hårt i vad som kändes som flera timmar men bara var i en minut, sedan gick jag förbi tullen och klev på planet. Hon var borta.

Flyget från Phoenix till Seattle är 4 timmar och sedan 1 timme i ett litet plan upp till Port Angeles, och sedan en bilfärd till Forks i vad jag minns som en ung pojke tog evigheter (_en timme)_. Inte är det flygandet som jag bryr mig om men det är att sätta mig i en bil med Charlie som jag var orolig över. Charlie hade varit ganska trevlig om det hela men jag ändå visste att han var obekväm om ämnet. Ända sedan jag kom ut har han betet sig annorlunda. Han verkade iallafall genuint glad om att jag skulle bo hos honom för första gången på 10 år. Han hade redan fått in mig på en högskola och skulle hjälpa mig hitta en bil. Men det är säkert att det kommer att vara stelt emellan oss. Inga av oss var vad någon skulle kalla pratsamma och oavsett vad skulle det finnas att prata om med honom.

När jag landade i Port Angeles rengnagde det men bland molnen fick jag syn på en sista skymt av solen. Nu var det dags att ta farväl av solen.

Charlie hade med sig polisbilen. Det jag hade förväntat mig! Charlie är polischef i Forks. Min största motivation bakom att köpa en bil var att jag vägrade att skjutsas runt i en bil med röda och blå lampor på. Charlie gav mig en stel och obekväm enarmad kram när jag klev av planet.

"_Det är skönt att se dig Calvin",_

sa han och log när han sakta släppte tag i mig.

"_Du har inte förändrats alls" _

"Har du en pojkvän?"

"Charl… pappa."

Sa jag irriterad för att få honom förstå att jag var obekväm. Dessutom så jag fick absolut inte kalla honom Charlie, inte till honom i alla fall. Han stelnade till och insåg hur obekväm jag var. Charlie har lyckats göra saker ännu obekvämare emellan oss sen jag kom ut ur garderoben för 6 år sen.

"Jag vill bara lära känna dig bättre, jag vill veta vad som händer i ditt liv"

"Jag vet pappa men… men det är obekvämt att prata med dig om det!"

"Hurså? Bruka du och mamma prata om det?"

"Nej. Och nej jag har ingen pojkvän."

Förskräckt över mitt bagage sa han

"jag tror att du kommer att trivas här. Ett nytt varuhus har precise öppnat och söker personal till modeavdelningarna. Jag kan hjälpa dig med ditt CV."

"Tack pappa, jag skulle uppskatta det"

Jag hade med mig 6 stora resväskor. Jag visste att jag skulle behöva anpassa mig efter vädret i Forks och tog beslutet att göra en uppdatering av min garderob. Och helt plötsligt var det ett problem, allt fick inte plats i bilen. Jag var tvungen att ta kläderna ut ur 2 av väskorna och slänga in de i baksätet av bilen, väskorna slängde. Charlie suckade åt att jag hade med mig så mycket.

_"Jag hittade en schyst bil åt dig, riktigt dyr var den," _

var han tydlig att påpeka när vi spände in oss.

"_Vad är det för bil?" _

Jag var otroligt glad och nyfiken på vad det var för bil. Just orden "schyst bil, riktigt dyr" och inte bara "en bil" väckte mitt intresse.

"_Nja, det är faktiskt en SUV, en Range Rover."_

"_Vart hittade du den?" _

Frågade jag.

"_Kommer du ihåg Billy Black från La Push?" _

La Push är den lilla indiska orten längt kusten_._

"_Nej"_

"_Han brukade fiska med oss under sommaren," _

Det skulle förklara varför jag inte kommer ihåg honom. Jag är ganska duktig på att blockera smärtsamma och onödiga saker från mitt minne.

"_Hans fru är död nu,"_

Charlie fortsatte när jag inte svarade_,_

"_det var hennes bil, och han erbjöd mig den när han fick höra att du skulle flytta hit och skulle vara i behov av en bil"_

"_Vilken års modell är den?" _

Jag märkte av Charlies glada min att detta var en fråga han hoppades att jag skulle ställa.

"_Jo, Billy har gjort en hel del arbete på motorn, den är bara några år gammal, egentligen."_

"_När köpte han den?"_

Skämtsamt sa han,

"_Han köpte den 1984, vad jag har för mig."_

"_Va?" _

"_Ja, nej den köptes förra året faktiskt." _

"_Skämtar du Charl... Pappa jättesnällt av dig, verkligen"_

"_Ja, grabben jag älskar dig. Se den som en hemkomstgåva."_

Charlie tittade på mig och log.

"_Du behövde inte göra det pappa men tack."_

"_Jag vill bara att du ska vara lycklig här." _

Han tittar framåt på vägen när han säger detta. Det här är en ny sida av Charlie, han var aldrig varit bekväm med att uttrycka sina känslor högt. Jag ärvde det ifrån honom. Men jag var glad över att han kunde utrycka sig för mig.

"_Det är verkligen trevligt, pappa. Tack. Jag uppskattar det verkligen." _

Vi utbytte sedan några fler kommentarer om bilen och skrattade och flinade om allt möjligt.

Jag tyckte om den nya Charlie.


End file.
